Does Santa Come On Chanukah?
by Galimatias
Summary: The girls see all of the Chrismas lights up and want to know whay Gru hasn't decorated yet. To their suprise, he doesnt celebrate Christmas at all! He celebrates Chanukah! This is a belated Chanukah story! Sorry I didnt post it while the menorah was lit!


**So I was readign all of the newest stories on fanfiction and I noticed something. There were so many Christmas stories. But even when Chanukah was around the corner, not a single Chanukah story was written. So, although this is late, here it is. The first Despicable Me Chanukah story. Enjoy!**

* * *

During the summer time if you drove down the street the sun would be shining down on rows and rows of picture perfect houses. Each house would be white and well taken care of receiving maintenance at least once a year. In front of each house would be rows of fresh flowers and hedges sculpted into neat cubes. And in front of all that would be a white picket fence with not so much as a speck of dirt to change it's appearance. Yes, this street was the meaning of perfect.

Or it would be if not for that one house that stood out like a sore thumb.

In the middle of the street stuck between two white houses with white picket fences stood a very tall, very intimidating, very scary house. The outside of it was in shambles with shutters hanging off and the paint peeling. The tall chimney and tower-like roof gave it a gothic look that no one could describe. The lawn was uncared for. There was no fence to keep out visitors. But that was okay, since no one wanted to come in anyway.

That was in the summertime.

In the winter, it was basically the same except every picture perfect house was covered in picture perfect lights preparing for their picture perfect Christmas. And even then the house was the blemish. No lights covered the roof, no singing santa adorned the lawn and the path wasn't even shoveled. Yes, throughout the years, Gru's house was the most noticeable.

But now it was even more noticeable, Gru thought. Because this year he not only had a house that stood out, but he had three children playing on his lawn that brought more attention. Not that he minded. In all his years he had never imagined children shrieking with laughter on his lawn. And he could especially never imagine himself out there as well building snow minions, pushing a very small girl on a sled and having a vicious snow ball fight. . Now he couldn't imagine another year without it.

It had been hard adjusting to kids. At first he hadn't even wanted them, it was all just a way of going through with an evil plan. But after weeks of dealing with the chaos, laughter and happiness kids bring, he had to say he was glad he had them. There had been rumors going around the street that the children weren't safe with him. But those quickly went away after his youngest had fallen on the pavement during the summer. He had had to kiss it for her and get a band-aid. Never had anyone on the street seem him do something so sappy without even flinching. It was then decided, through some unspoken agreement, that Gru loved the girls. What they didn't know was it was more then love. After about a month with the girls, they had become family. And after about two month they had become his life. And although the girls had never planned on having someone like him for a father, they would now have it no other way.

Now Gru stood at the window watching his three kittens play outside in the snow. In his hand were three blankets at the ready. And in the kitchen minions were hurriedly preparing hot chocolate under his order. He smiled at the girls. He could tell they were getting tired and would be coming in soon. There breaths, noticeable from the fog produced after each breath, were coming out short. There faces were bright red. Edith and Margo looked tired and slightly run down. But his youngest, Agnes, looked about ready to pass out. He was pretty sure they were going to be coming in soon. And even if they didn't he'd have to call them in. It was getting dark.

But just as he predicted, Agnes saw him in the window and a look of relief passed on her small face. She waved at him with her tiny mittened hand and then proceeded to stumble tiredly to the door. She hopped up the steps, having a little bit of energy left, and he opened the door to meet her halfway. As soon as she stepped into the house she ran to his legs and had him in a hold not even a crowbar could separate.

"H-h-hewo d-d-d-addy!" She stammered, teeth chattering.

"'Ello Keeten! 'Ere, let me elp yoo take off your coat." She let go of him enough for him to kneel down to her height and even then she was shorter then him. He unzipped her coat, hung it on the coat rack and then bent down again to take off her snow boots. Then he wrapped the little girls body in a blanket and picked her up. She shrieked with laughter as her cold body lifted off the ground and into Gru's warm arms. She threw her arms around his neck then stared him in the eye with a smile on her face. "Daddy! I buiwlt a snow unicorn! Wana see it!"

"Yees! Of course I do Keeten. But 'ow about some ot chocolate first?"

"Hot chocolate! Where?" She wiggled out of his arms before he could even answer and ran off to the kitchen, her blanket flying behind her like a cape.

"Why is Agnes so happy?" a voice said from behind Gru. He turned to Margo red nosed and out of breath standing at the door. And behind her he could just see a small pink beanie coming up the steps.

"I told 'er there was 'ot chocolate."

"HOT CHOCOLATE!" Edith shrieked happily finally scampering from behind Gru.

"Mmhmm! And eef yoo take of your shoes and coat queekly it will still be hot when you get there. Edith's eyes windened and she tore off her snow attire faster then Gru had ever seen her move that day. She threw everything into the snow bin by the door and bounded into the kitchen happily.

Gru turned to still see Margo there. "Do yoo want 'ot chocolate Margo?"

"Yeah! Diffeinetaly! We never got it in the orphanage."

"Well, my 'ot chocolate appens to he the best in town. So you better 'urry before Edith and Agnes drink it all." His accent was thick with amusement as he saw his eldest, and usually most mature girls, eyes widen.m And just like that she had done the same as Edith and ran into the kitchen to receive her treat. Gru chuckled to himself as he put Agnes' snow attire into the bin with the others.

He followed the path of his daughters and went into the kitchen. The three of them were huddled close together on the booth around the table sipping from their steaming cups as the minions offered up more and more marshmellows.

"Boca ap uh too?" he looked down and saw one of the minions holding out a steaming mug for him.

"Ah. Tank yoo Dave." The minion smiled and scampered away.

Gru walked up to the table at sat at the booth across from the girls. Agnes was the first to speak.

"This is the best hot chocolate evewr daddy!" her smile outlined by a stripe of chocolate.

"Yeah! But I think I need more marshmellows in mine." Said Edith.

"It's really good dad!" Margo exclaimed.

"Good, im glad yoo gurls enjoy eet."

There was silence before margo spoke again. "Hey dad."

"Yees."

"Why don't you decorate for Christmas?"

Gru stared at her for a moment and then saw that the other two were staring at him as well, eager to hear his answer.

"Well… " he started slowly. "Eets because I don't celebrate Christmas."

"What!" All three shouted at once.

"But Christmas is the best holiday of the year!" Edith explained. Then she thought more. "Even theough we never actually celebrated it."

"That's true. Miss Hattie never did let us get into the Christmas spirit. But were going to celebrate it here."

"Yeah! Right dad! Wont we?" Edith added.

"Yeah daddy! We will rwight!" Agnes said, eyes gleaming.

Gru stared at them some more, contemplating how to tell them. Finally he just decided that the truth would be best.

"No. Sorry gurls. We wont."

"WHAT!" The shout from the girls was deaphaning.

"Why?" asked Margo. The other two nodded. "Didn't you ever celebrate it?"

"Well, no actually. I celebrated a deferent 'oliday. But to tell yoo the truth, it wasn't very much fun. But neither would christman be for that matter. My mother, your grandmother, she was never much of a 'oliday person."

"So… what did you celebrate."

"Chanukah."

"Chana-what?" Edith asked, curious about the new word.

"Does santa cwome for Chanaha daddy?" Agnes asked hoppfully. Gru laughed.

"No keeten he doesn't." She drooped a little. "But yoo do get presents." And with those magic words the smles were smacked right back on their faces.

"So… what is Chanukah?" Asked Margo, wanting to know about the holiday she was sure she would be celebrating as of now.

"To tell you de truth, I do not know much about eet. Just that there was a candle and and some oild. And that the oil was supposed to last one day but lasted eight. Other den dat, I do not know. I never got into eet much. We were never very religious."

"But we can celebrate it! Right daddy! Right!"

"Yes yes Agnes. We can. I'll 'ave to dig up the old menorah from the attic. But we can celebrate it."

"When is it!" Asked Edith, the thought of presents still hanging clear in her mind. He laughed again. "I'll 'ave to check the calendar. But eet ees soon. And I promees yoo that there weel be presents. But don't expect me to know any prayers. Those are long forgotten."

"I just want to light a candle!"

"Me too!"

"Me thwee!"

Gru chuckled to himself again. He hadn't celebrated Chanukah since he was a little boy. And even then it had been one of the least enjoyable times for him. Actually, any time with his mother was no bed of flowers. But looking at his girls faces, lit up at the idea of presents and whatever else was to come, he could tell that this was going to be the best Chanukah yet.

… … … …

That night, after his girls had been read to and were tucked in, Gru went around to give them each a good night kiss. When he finally reached Agnes' bed after already kissing Edith goodnight and taking away the freeze ray she had hidden under her covers, he bent down to kiss her forehead, but she opened her eyes to look at him sleepily.

"Hey daddy." She mumbled. He kneeled down next to her bed to hear her better.

"Yes keeten."

"Does Santa exist?"

He thought about it for a second. She must have thought that becaust they didn't celebrate Chrstmas then Santa had suddently become an unimportant part of her imagination. He looked at her. Just because they didn't celebrate the holiday with Santa didn't mean she couldnt believe in him. Why spoil on eof her childhood dreams just because of one small thing. He might as well tell her unicorns aren't real as well.

He looked her in the eye and smiled. "Yes keeten. Of course he does." She smiled back and then fell asleep. After eh had kissed her and Margo goodnight he went back to his room and opened his closet. Inside were 24 gifts, all wrapped and readuy to go for the eight days of Chanukah. He had been planning on telling them later on. They had just beat them too it. He searched around the large pile until he found the one he was looking for. A brand new small handmade stuffed unicorn, with butten eyes and floppy legs. Exactly like the one destroyed his lan the day they had first came. He took it out and examined it, wondering whether or not he should go forward with his plan. He finally nodded and strode over to his desk. He took out a permanent marker and stared at the wrapping paper, figuring out where to write on it. Finally, choosing the top of the package, where the unicorns back would be, he uncapped the marker and scribbled on it in his neatest script,

_To Agnes, From Santa_

Then smiling to himself eh placed the item back into the closet.

He would tell her one day that there was no Santa Clause. But for now he would love to see her excitement when she saw her belief be true. If she couldn't have Christmas, at least she had her imagination. And he was sure that was enough for her.

* * *

**I wanted to make Gru handle the whoel Santa thing well. My parents told me right away that he didnt exist. But I thought that someone liek Agnes would deffinently want him too. This was my first adn last holiday story. I generally dotn write anything havign to do with holidays, I dont know why. Maybe it's to happy for me (I'm one of those people who is the happiest person on earth but still has pretty dark thoughts. TeeHee!). But I thought I'd give thsi one a shot! So I hope you liked it!**


End file.
